


No todo es lo que parece

by Aruanaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aruanaa/pseuds/Aruanaa
Summary: Kyungsoo es el típico chico que folla con cualquiera, pero hay alguien que le hace la competencia como el putón del insituto, Jongin.Ambos son los más guarros del instituto, ambos se follan a todo aquel o aquella que se le ofrece, y ambos desean una sola cosa que aún no han conseguido: follarse al otro.





	No todo es lo que parece

Recojo mi mochila del suelo y rebusco en ella mi Iphone 6 mientras me dirijo hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Saludo a la recepcionista quien, esperándolo, me detiene y usando una mirada coqueta, deja un papel en mi bolsillo trasero. Sonrío dulcemente y le guiño un ojo mientras salgo. El viento me golpea fuertemente y me cubro con la bufanda de tal manera que parezco un muñeco de nieve. Me coloco los auriculares y pongo la música aleatoriamente mientras me dirijo hacia la parada del bus. Al guardar el móvil, aprovecho y cojo la nota, al abrirla sonrío con suficiencia, en ella se encuentra un número de teléfono. Mañana podré entretenerme debidamente y además, tendré un lugar donde dormir.

Camino pasando delante de unas tiendas hasta que me detengo delante de la parada del bus. Al alzar la mirada, _le_ veo besándose con un chico. Hago una mueca de asco, tiro mi mochila al suelo y saco mi teléfono para hablar con la bibliotecaria.

Mientras quedo con ella, escucho pasos acercarse, pero sólo me centro en la pantalla del móvil hasta que alguien me lo arrebata. Gruño cuando veo a Jongin leyéndolo con una sonrisa socarrona.

– Así que... el enano ojón ha vuelto a ligar...

Me levanto e intento arrebatárselo, pero el cabrón es demasiado alto y no lo alcanzo. Jongin se ríe, y con cabreo le golpeo en el estómago provocando que se incline y pueda recuperar mi móvil.

– Ya dicen ya que cuanto más enanos, más gruñones...

– Cállate, imbécil... Anda y ve a follarte a ese putón.

– Habló el segundo putón del instituto... – murmura Jongin sentándose en la parada.

–¿Segundo? ¿Quién se supone que es el primero? – pregunto guardándome el móvil en mi bolsillo trasero, ofendido.

Jongin sonríe y sin decir una palabra se señala a sí mismo socarronamente. Me río de él.

–¿Tú?

Jongin se levanta y empieza a bailar alrededor mío y sin poder evitarlo, miro sus caderas.

–¿Tú qué crees?

Levanto la mirada hasta mirarle a los ojos y sonrío. ¿Quiere jugar? Adelante, pues. Dejo mi móvil  dentro de la mochila y me quito mi abrigo y bufanda. Mostrando parte de mi clavícula.

– Solo porque bailes no significa que seas el que más carne pilla. – Empiezo a tararear y mover mis caderas mientras me acerco a él. Si rostro no varía salvo sus ojos, los cuales se amplían ligeramente. –A las chicas les encanta que se les cante... con eso te gano y... no eres el único que puede mover  las caderas y tiene buen culo...

Me acerco tanto como puedo a él, quien poco a poco va retrocediendo. Sonrío aún más y meto mis manos por debajo la camisa llegando a mi trasero. Doy una vuelta completa lentamente moviendo mi trasero al son de mi voz, y cuando lo encaro de nuevo, le veo notablemente sorprendido. Me acerco a él y paseo mis manos por sus hombros hasta bajarlas a los bolsillos de los pantalones. Meto mis dedos en los bolsillos y lo acerco a mí.

–Por tu cara, dudo incluso que hayas follado alguna vez en tu vida, tontolaba... – y sin pensármelo dos veces le empujo, haciéndole caer en la carretera, justo en un charco.

Empiezo a reírme de él a carcajadas.

–¡Yah!

–¡Eso te pasa por tonto!

Me retuerzo de la risa al verle intentar levantarse, pero tropezarse y volver a caer en el charco. Caigo de rodillas al suelo mientras intento secarme las lágrimas que escapan de mis ojos.

– No te rías tanto, que quien ríe último – le oigo decir mientras siento una mano en mi antebrazo – ríe mejor.

Entonces, con fuerza me tira hacia él, haciéndome caer en el agua helada. Él, al estar enfocado en reírse de mí, no nota que me muevo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estoy encima de él.

– Exactamente, y yo soy el que se ríe más. – Sonrío con superioridad.

– Lo dudo... – me contradice.

Jongin me observa seriamente y frunzo el ceño.

– No te veo reír precisamente.

– Tal vez porque no me hace falta para ganarte.

Inclino ligeramente mi cabeza. – ¿Qué?

Y sin esperarlo, Jongin estampa sus labios contra los míos. Abro los ojos desmesuradamente por el asombro de su repentina acción. Noto sus dientes mordisqueando mi labio inferior, así que los abro para dejar camino a su lengua. Dejo que juegue un poco con mi lengua y labios, pero cuando sus manos aprietan mis muslos, gimo ligeramente y, mientras subo mis manos por su pecho, profundizo más el beso de tal manera que nuestras lenguas batallan para ganar entre roces, chupadas y mordisqueos. Dejo descansar mis brazos encima de sus hombros y le acerco más a mí. Muevo mis caderas haciendo que gruña, acción que me provocan deseos de arrancarle la ropa y jugar con su cuerpo en mitad de la calle. Sus manos van a parar a mis glúteos, los cuales masajea mientras baja su cuerpo hasta quedar tumbado en el suelo y yo encima de él. Ambos movemos nuestras caderas mientras nos acariciamos y gemimos en la boca del otro. Me muevo de tal manera que las piernas de Jongin quedan rodeando mis caderas. Dejo de besarle para coger aire y miro el hilo de saliva que nos une mientras respiramos agitadamente.

– Vaya, Hyung... Nunca pensé que besarías tan...

–Cállate y ven aquí. – Agarro su nuca y estampo mis labios contra los suyos. Saco y meto mi lengua en su cavidad húmeda y caliente mientras rozo mis caderas con las suyas, creando fricción entre nuestras pollas. Ambos gemimos e internamente sonrío. Dejo de besarle para mover mi lengua hasta su mandíbula en donde reparto pequeños mordiscos y besos hasta llegar a su cuello. Rozo mi nariz en él, oliéndole.

–¿Ahora me hueles? ¿Qué eres, un perro?

–¿Nunca has pensado que los olores son un factor importante para sentirnos atraídos por alguien? – beso su lóbulo y lo lamo. Jongin se estremece.

–¿E-eso qué significa? Para mí, digo... ah~ - meto mi mano por debajo de su pantalón y acaricio su miembro ya despierto.

Mordisqueo su lóbulo y gruño de placer al verle retorcerse por mis caricias.

– Que me gusta tu olor y quiero follarte.

– Aah~...

Jongin mete sus manos dentro de mis pantalones y me aprieta los glúteos. Gimo desvergonzadamente en su oído y noto cómo su miembro se endurece más.

– Pervertido...

– Mira quién fue a hablar...

Sonrío y voy a besarle pero las luces de un coche nos deslumbran a ambos y cerramos los ojos molestos por el corte de rollo. Con el claxon del coche nos levantamos y vemos que se trata del bus que debemos coger. Maldiciendo, recojo rápidamente mis cosas y entro en él. El conductor nos mira con su rostro usual: cabreado y asqueado. Siempre he pensado que si no te gusta tu trabajo, déjalo, que lo único que haces es joder el día a los demás...

_Joder_... miro hacia atrás y veo a Jongin subiéndose al bus mientras se recoloca su miembro y los pantalones, su pelo está mojado y sus labios están rojos y húmedos. Mis manos pican por la necesidad de volver a agarrarle del pelo para acercarle a mí y besarlo, o incluso cogérsela y chupársela. Chasqueando la lengua, me muevo hacia la parte más amplia del bus en donde dejo mis cosas en el suelo y me saco el jersey mojado.

–¡Yaaah, que hay niños, Hyung! – me reclama Jongin. Le miro con cabreo y se retira un poco. – Bueno, vale, no hay niños.

– Sácate la chaqueta  y el jersey, te dejo mi ropa de educación física, está usada pero al menos está seca. Con la que llevas pillarás un resfriado. –Digo mientras me abrigo con mi chaqueta. Luego abro mi mochila para coger mi ropa.

– No tendría que usar tu ropa si no fuese porque me has empujado, Hyung. Tenlo en cuenta.

– Bueno, al menos me he echado unas risas.

–¡Yah!

Sonrío y espero a que se quite la ropa. Jongin se saca la chaqueta y la deja en el suelo, luego sigue quitándose ropa hasta quedar sólo en ropa interior. Observo su estómago y la suave marca de una tableta de chocolate. Su piel es de un color canela, y lo envidio, ya que mi piel es demasiado pálida.

–¿Me dejas tu ropa o vas a seguir comiéndome con la mirada, SooSoo?

Frunzo el ceño ante el apelativo, y le tiro la ropa. Mientras se viste, palpo mis pantalones, los cuales están mayoritariamente mojados, y me frustro. Apartando mis cosas del suelo, me hago sitio y me siento en él.

–¿Qué haces sentándote ahí? El bus está vacío, Hyung.

– Tengo mis pantalones mojados, así que no me sentaré en los asientos para ensuciarlos.

– Pero el suelo está frío...

Ruedo los ojos y meto mis manos en la chaqueta para calentarme y cierro los ojos. –Tampoco tanto, ahora sé un buen dongsaeng; cállate y siéntate.

– Valep.

Oigo que va moviéndose y para no pensar en su cuerpo otra vez, tarareo alguna canción.

– Hyung, hazme sitio.

Abro los ojos y le veo delante de mí. Ha colocado todas sus cosas al lado de las mías.

– Venga, Hyung, que tengo frío.

–¿Y dónde esperas que me mueva? – extiendo mis brazos para señalar que nuestras cosas están ocupando todo el espacio.

– Aish... a veces eres tan torpe... No sé cómo puedes ser uno de los más listos de tu clase.

–¡Yah! – grito tanto para quejarme por lo que ha dicho, como porque tira de mis piernas hacia delante. Él rápidamente se mete detrás de mí y abrazándome por detrás, me aprieta contra él. Mi pulso se acelera cuando siento en mi espalda baja que su miembro está erecto. _Joder..._

–Hacía mucho que no nos poníamos así... ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos a que estábamos en un avión? Siempre nos poníamos uno detrás del otro.

–Aigoo... ¿el pequeño Jonginnie se ha puesto nostálgico? ¡Qué moooono! – le agarro una mejilla y se le estrujo como hacen las abuelas. Pero, al igual que él, pienso en nuestra infancia. Al vivir uno al lado del otro, nuestras madres se conocieron y se hicieron amigas, por lo que cuando nos tuvieron, siempre estuvimos uno al lado del otro aunque yo sea mayor que él.

–Yaaah... yo que intento sacar un tema de conversación... aish...

–No hace falta... simplemente cierra los ojos como yo, y recuéstate contra el bus. Aún nos queda un largo trayecto. Hablando no nos van a bajar nuestras erecciones.

–De acueeerdo...

Cuando pienso que Jongin por fin dejará de hablar, noto su nariz rozar mi oreja derecha y olerme.

–¿Qué haces?

–Lo mismo que tú me has hecho antes.- Contesta en un susurro. - _¿Nunca has pensado que los olores son un factor importante para sentirnos atraídos por alguien? Eso significa que me gusta tu olor y quiero follarte_... Eso me has dicho antes...

_Cabrón..._

Cuando acabo de levantarme, aprieto el botón de ‘parada solicitada’ para luego observar a Hyung recoger sus cosas medio adormilado, ya que durante la hora que hemos ido sentados en el suelo ha hecho que se fuera durmiendo. Me entrega mi mochila junto con mi ropa mojada y para hacer que me vuelva a hablar, me quejo.

–Yaaah... está toda mojada... Mamá me va a reñir por tu culpa, Hyuuung.

Kyungsoo me mira con el ceño fruncido y yo hago pucheros mientras toqueteo la ropa.

–¡Aish! Trae aquí, anda. – Dice mientras me la arrebata – Ya te la lavaré. Espero que mañana me devuelvas mi ropa de gimnasia también.

Me coloco una mano en la frente, saludando como un soldado.

–¡Yes, Sir!

–Tonto... – escucho decir a Hyung mientras intenta ocultar una sonrisa. Sonrío complacido por ello.

Entonces, el bus se detiene y el conductor abre las puertas. Hyung sale primero y yo le sigo. Hyung se queda mirando el bus mientras se va. Por mi parte le observo a él y a sus labios; me relamo los míos pensando en lo bien que se sentía mi boca fundiéndose con la suya. De repente se gira y empieza a andar, por lo que le sigo. ¿Debería pedírselo? o ¿tal vez sería mejor esperar y jugar un poco más?

–No laves la ropa con suavizante, recuerda que mi piel es bastante sensible y el suavizante hace que me dé picores por todo el cuerpo. – Me recuerda. Sonrío al recordar que de pequeños, una vez que se quedó a dormir, le dejé un pijama mío acabado de secar y, de tanto rascarse, toda su piel se volvió roja.

–Lo sé, Hyung, aunque no lo creas soy una persona bastante considerada con los demás.

–Ya lo he visto, ya... – murmura en voz baja. Frunzo el ceño en señal de extrañeza pero no hago caso.

Giramos a la derecha y ya nos encontramos delante de nuestras casas. Ambos abrimos las vallas de afuera para seguir el mini jardín de la entrada y llegar a la puerta de la casa. Miro a Kyungsoo y, al ver que también me mira, agito mis brazos.

–¡Buenas noches, Kyungsoo-yah!

–¡Yah! ¡Tenme más respeto!

–¡Nunca! – le lanzo un beso para luego correr hacia el interior de casa. Al cerrar la puerta me apoyo en ella y suspiro. Me quito los zapatos y corro hacia mi cuarto.

–¡Mamá, papá, ya he llegado! ¡Me voy al cuarto, no molestéis! – grito cuando paso por delante del comedor.

–¡Bienvenido! – me gritan de vuelta.

Subo corriendo a mi habitación y, cuando estoy dentro, echo el pestillo mientras dejo todo desparramado en el suelo. Me fijo en la ventana y la curiosidad me gana, por lo que me asomo en ella, viendo el cuarto de Hyung, con él dentro desvistiéndose. Gruño cuando veo que al quitarse toda la ropa, está duro. Y gimo cuando su mano rodea su polla. Envidio su mano, y envidio en quien sea que esté pensando mientras se masturba. ¿Será esa chica? o ¿el chico de la semana pasada?

Me saco la camisa de Hyung y en el proceso cojo una bocanada de aire para olerla. Su olor me envuelve y, desde que me ha dicho aquello sobre las olores, lo único que quiero es saber cómo olerá una vez ha sido follado.

Escucho un gemido de frustración y vuelvo a centrarme en verle. Para mi sorpresa está mirándome. Sonríe cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran, y su mano empieza a ir más rápido.

Me relamo los labios y meto una de mis manos en los pantalones para masturbarme. Hyung se mueve de tal manera que su espalda queda apoyada en su armario. Su mano libre sube por su estómago plano hasta llegar a sus pezones. Los estruja hasta ponerlos duros y luego sigue subiendo hasta meter dos dedos en su boca.

Gruño de placer e irritación al verle. Quiero estar ahí, quiero que chupe mis dedos, quiero ser yo quien envuelva su polla. No aguantando más, cojo el teléfono y le llamo. Observo cómo su rostro se transforma en incomprensión, pero aún así me contesta.

–Jong–

–¿Hay alguien más en tu casa? – pregunto sin dejarle hablar. Hyung sonríe negando mientras su mano acelera aún más el bombeo. – Pues ya estás bajando a abrirme.

Cuelgo poniéndome el móvil en mi bolsillo trasero y rápidamente me coloco mi chaqueta. Paso de cogerme una camisa. Me coloco unos zapatos secos y salgo corriendo. Me imagino la suave y blanca piel de Hyung siendo lamida, marcada por mi lengua y mis labios mientras bajo las escaleras.

–¡Papá, Mamá, ceno en casa de Kyungsoo ya que está solo! ¡Volveré tarde!

–¡Pero hijo–!

Antes de que mi madre pueda decir nada, abro la puerta de la calle y la cierro. Corro hacia su casa y antes de tocar el timbre, la puerta ya ha sido abierta. Gruño de placer cuando Hyung me abre sin nada de ropa. Me acerco rápidamente a él, cerrando la puerta de la calle en el proceso. Le beso desenfrenadamente y le agarro los muslos para que envuelva sus piernas en mis caderas.

Me arrodillo y le tumbo en el suelo mientras le acaricio sus costillas hasta descender a su polla. Cuando la rozo, Hyung gime provocándome ganas de morderle. Rompo el beso para empezar a besar su mandíbula. Con una mano le agarro su polla y hago un vaivén lento, mientras que con la otra me entretengo con sus pezones, con los que jugueteo.

–¡Aah~! ¡Jongiiiin~!

–Mfff... –sigo bajando hasta llegar a su estómago bajo. Beso un par de veces su ombligo después de meter mi lengua en él. – Sabes tan bien, Hyung...

–¡Aaah~!

Bajo un poco más y beso la punta de su miembro antes de levantarme y contemplarlo. Su mano izquierda está rasgando la moqueta del suelo, mientras que la derecha se encuentra tapándole los ojos. Su pecho sube y baja rápidamente. Se ve tan follable...

–Agárrate, Hyung, porque será la mejor mamada que te van a dar en siglos.

Le agarro su polla y empiezo a acariciársela desde la base hasta la punta, siempre subiendo, nunca bajando. Beso la punta cada vez que vuelvo a poner mis manos en la base. Lamo desde la base hasta la punta y meto el glande dentro de mi boca. Chasqueo suavemente y Hyung se retuerce un poco más. Me río guturalmente y lo saco de mi boca. Reparto besos húmedos hasta llegar a sus huevos. Los acaricio con mis labios y me meto uno en mi boca. Con una de mis manos acaricio el glande de Hyung y cojo el otro huevo, soltando el que tenía.

Me retiro un poco y le observo otra vez; me mira jadeando.

–Jongin~ – cuando dice mi nombre, gruño de placer. Acaricio sus caderas y vuelvo a besarle. Juego con su lengua mientras con mi mano derecha le pellizco su pezón. Dejo de besarlo y le meto dos dedos a cambio. Hyung muerde ligeramente mis dedos para luego chuparlos ávidamente. Cuando creo que están lo suficientemente mojados, los saco y los arrastro desde sus labios hasta su miembro. Me agacho otra vez y con mi mano izquierda se lo agarro. Respiro en él y le soplo. Hyung gruñe cuando saco mi lengua y lamo ligeramente la punta. Con los dedos mojadas llego hasta su ano, que al palparlo reacciona apretándose. Sonrío.

Sujeto sus pelotas con mi mano derecha y su polla con la izquierda. Con la derecha se las masajeo soltando de vez en cuando algún arañazo suave. Subo y bajo un poco mi mano izquierda por su polla mientras paso mis dedos mojados por su agujero levemente dejando momentáneamente sus huevos.

Entonces, beso el glande antes de meterlo dentro de mi boca. Lo humedezco con mi lengua y la chasqueo provocando que Hyung se arquee. Me agarra del pelo y vuelvo a mirarle. Está frustrado porque no me lo meto del todo y sólo juego con él. Pero ha tenido la mala suerte de que lo que quiero hacer con él, es jugar con su cuerpo.

Saco su polla de mi boca y me estiro encima de él para besarle. Le cojo de las piernas y me levanto arrastrándolo conmigo. Mientras nos metemos las lenguas en la boca del otro, subo las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto. Una vez ahí, lo empotro contra su armario, el cual está abierto. De reojo veo unas corbatas y sonrío. Cojo una de ellas mientras nos tumbo otra vez en el suelo. Hyung mantiene sus brazos en mis hombros, y no es hasta que le agarro las muñecas que no me suelta. Mantengo sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, y para distraerle muevo mis caderas y muerdo ligeramente sus labios provocándole gemidos.

Me separo de él cuando termino de atarle las muñecas y sonrío pícaramente. Kyungsoo-hyung intenta mover sus brazos pero no puede. Alza sus ojos hacia arriba y ve que lo he atado con las patas del armario. Gruñe y yo me río.

–Jongin, suéltame, no me gusta estar atado.

–Qué pena, Hyung... con lo follable que te ves...

–Jongin, suéltame. No lo digo en broma.

–Y yo no digo en broma que tu cuerpo me pertenece esta noche y voy a jugar con él hasta saciarme. Ahora cállate, Hyung y déjame chupártela.

–¡Yah! ¡Jongin! ¡Suéltame!

No le hago caso y vuelvo a inclinarme para besar de nuevo su polla. Dejo besos húmedos desde la base hasta la punta.

–¡Jongiiiin~!

–¿Gritas mi nombre porque quieres que te la chupe ya, o porque quieres que te suelte? – muerdo ligeramente el glande provocando que Hyung se retuerza – ¿eh?

–Ésta me la vas a pagar... recuérdalo...

Sonrío y me levanto, no sin antes soltar una palmada en su muslo izquierdo.

–Lo estaré esperando, Hyung. Ahora sé un chico bueno y dime en dónde guardas los juguetes.

–¿Cómo?

–Hyung, después de mí eres el mayor putón que hay en el instituto. Dudo que no tengas juguetes sexuales. A ver aquí... – abro un cajón de su mesita de noche y al abrirlo, veo una caja grande con una cerradura de combinación digital.

–Bingo. Dime el número, Hyung, por favor.

Me acerco a él sonriente y me arrodillo entre sus piernas. Su mirada refleja un cabreo que me da risa.

–Si me sueltas, te lo digo.

–No, no... primero me darás el número, segundo te follaré hasta saciarnos, y tercero te soltaré.

–Antes muerto, suéltame, idiota.

Mueve sus piernas para intentar golpearme, pero soy más rápido y lo inmovilizo bajo mi cuerpo. Rozo mi nariz con la suya.

–Lo deseas tanto como yo, Hyung. Ahórranos esta pelea ahora, y mañana podrás hacerme lo que tú quieras.

Los ojos de Kyungsoo brillan ante mis palabras. Beso sus labios y él deja un mordisco suave en los míos.

–Acuérdate de tus palabras, Jongin. 14-1-94.

Siento una sensación vaga recorriéndome pero no pierdo el tiempo en intentar sabe qué es y rápidamente tecleo los números para abrir la caja. Una vez abierta, saco las cosas poco a poco, fijándome en cada objeto. Lubricantes de distintos sabores, algún tapón anal, algún vibrador pequeño, unas bolas chinas con un botón que al tocarlo vibra, una bomba con un tubo, y cuando me fijo en el último objeto, sonrío. Saco el vibrador y el iPod que están conectados por un adaptador junto con unos auriculares; y todo eso, dentro de su plástico.

–Veo que a este objeto le tienes más cariño, Hyung. ¿Tan bueno es?

–No sabes cuánto. – Contesta mientras me mira quitando su iPod, para poner mi móvil. – Es mejor que muchas pollas juntas.

Frunzo el ceño. Saco mi móvil y vuelvo a conectar su iPod.

–Pues que sepas que mi polla será mejor que ésto. Este juguete – lo levanto enseñándoselo – de momento se queda en la caja.

Cojo la bomba con el tubo y miro a Hyung, éste sonríe burlonamente.

–Ni siquiera sabes qué es, así que deja los objetos y demuéstrame de una vez que sabes chuparla.

–Tú lo has querido, Kyungsoo-yah. – Sonrío cuando veo que va a quejarse, pero cuando sostengo su polla con mis manos, simplemente suelta algún quejido.

Beso la punta de su polla antes de meterla dentro de mi boca por completo.

–¡Aaah~ Jongiin~! ¡Mmmfff!

Humedezco todo lo posible su polla, dejando de vez en cuando algún mordisco. Muevo mi lengua por encima de su glande y la mantengo ahí chasqueando, escuchando gemir a Hyung.

Bajo rápidamente y meto todo lo que puedo de su polla doblando mi cuello de manera que pueda metérmela sin ahogarme. Siento cómo crece un poco más su polla y hago ruidos con mi garganta para provocar vibraciones. Hyung se retuerce bastante así que para que no me golpee con sus piernas, saco su polla de mi boca y le hago girarse. Desato la corbata del armario pero sigo sin desatarle. Entonces me coloco debajo de su cuerpo y hago que Hyung acerque sus caderas a mi rostro. Beso su ombligo y doy algunos chupones en su piel hasta llegar de nuevo a la punta de su polla, en donde mamo tan delicadamente como soy capaz. Entonces, tomo toda su polla y la mamo hacia afuera aspirándolo y después vuelvo a metérmela de nuevo, con cuidado.

Con mi mano derecha acerco más a Hyung, mientras que la otra se ocupa de sus pelotas. Cuando las toco están tan duras que me retiro un poco y le observo alzando mi cabeza. Hyung se muerde los labios pero aún así está gimiendo. Se ve tan perfecto con los brazos apoyados en el armario estrujando la corbata y respirando agitadamente que al final me apiado un poco de él.  Le enseño dos dedos y él rápidamente los mete en su boca. Yo vuelvo a centrarme en su polla la cual lamo y chupo más veloz que antes. Cuando siento que los dedos están lo suficientemente húmedos los acerco a su ano. Acaricio su zona un poco y le meto el dedo medio hasta la mitad. Hyung se retuerce y gime en voz alta. Chupo más fuertemente su polla mientras meto el dedo índice en él y entonces siento cómo el semen de Hyung golpea mi garganta. Por morbo me trago todo lo que suelta mientras le miro. Él me mira también y gime provocativamente. Me río guturalmente provocando que salga más semen de su polla, el cual no tardo en lamer y tragar.

Cuando los espasmos dejan de azotarle, saco su polla de mi boca y mis dedos de su ano. Hyung cae encima de mí y yo acaricio su espalda sudada.

–¿Y qué tal? ¿Ha sido la mejor mamada que te han dado o no?

Respirando aún agitadamente, Hyung me contesta. – Para que veas que estoy satisfecho y que no soy tan malo, te diré que sí. Ha sido la mejor mamada que me han dado nunca.

Sonrío con orgullo y me levanto con Hyung encima de mí. Le agarro de sus nalgas para que no se caiga y me río cuando sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al tirarle en su cama y atarle al cabecero.

–No he acabado contigo aún, Hyung. Todavía queda follarme tu dulce cuerpo. Sería un pecado no hacerlo.

–¡Yaah! ¡Suéltame de una vez! – mueve sus brazos buscando liberarse, pero le muerdo sus muñecas.

–Tsk... Aún no, Hyung.

Me levanto mientras Hyung sigue quejándose en la cama. Cojo el primer lubricante que encuentro y me subo otra vez a la cama. Me desnudo completamente y sólo cuando Hyung ve mi polla dura y erecta, deja de quejarse. Veo cómo se relame sus labios y sonrío.  Me imagino sus labios envolver mi polla mientras sus ojos grandes y bellos me miran lascivamente, pero rápidamente me saco esa imagen de la cabeza. Eso será para otro día.

Pongo algo de lubricante en mis manos y me lo esparzo por mi polla lentamente. Me muerdo los labios con placer viendo que Hyung se mueve un poco intentando ver mejor mi polla.

–Tranquilo, Hyung, dentro de unos minutos me tendrás dentro de ti. Antes debemos prepararte para recibirme.

Pongo más lubricante en mis manos y lo esparzo por su ano y su polla. Me meto su polla en mi boca mientras meto un dedo en su interior. Hyung arquea su espalda y yo aprovecho para introducirle otro dedo. Los muevo suave y rápidamente en su interior intentando abrirlo lo máximo posible para mí. Cuando noto que ya se ha acostumbrado a dos dedos, meto uno más mientras lo observo, y gimo de frustración cuando le veo abrir muchísimo sus ojos y su boca, por la que deja escapar un hilillo de saliva. Con mi mano libre le acaricio su barriga mientras le chupo más fuerte su polla.

Cuando noto que está a punto de correrse dejo de chupársela para pasar a hacer un anillo con mi mano en su polla, sin dejar de mover mi mano dentro de su agujero. Me yergo y gruño de la maravillosa vista que Hyung me brinda.

–Creo que ya es hora de dejar de jugar, ¿no crees, Hyung? – asiente rápidamente mientras traga. Sus ojos me suplican que lo haga ya, pero ¿no sería demasiado fácil? Prefiero que lo suplique.

Me coloco entre sus piernas y cuando estoy a punto de decirle que me suplique escucho la voz de mi madre desde mi cuarto.

–¡Jonginnie, Kyungsoo-yah! ¿Estáis ahí?

Sonrío cínicamente y Hyung intenta moverse pero no puede impedir que meta la punta de mi polla en su interior. Gruño de placer mientras me inclino sobre su cuerpo.

–¡Sí, Mamá! ¡Estoy aquí jugando con Hyung! – beso a Hyung  y susurro en su oído –Venga, Hyung, di algo o mi madre pensará que está pasando algo malo. – Hyung me mira cabreado por lo que meto más fuertemente mi polla en su interior y le beso para que no grite. Cuando me separo, Hyung se muerde los labios.

–Esta me la pagas... – medio susurra medio gime. Sonrío y meto un poco más de mi polla en él. –E-estoy bien, Señora Ki-IM! – lo último lo grita más alto ya que he metido toda mi polla en su interior de golpe.

–¿Seguro que Jongin no te está causando ningún problema? ¡Ya sabes que puedes echarle, que cuando quiere es un pesado!

–Hyung, estás tan estrecho... mm... – murmuro gimiendo y susurrando mientras coloco mi cabeza en su cuello.

–¡No se preocupe, Señora Kim! ¡Si se porta mal, le castigaré! – contesta Kyungsoo. Me río y beso su cuello a la vez que muevo mis caderas.

–Estoy esperando ese momento, Hyung. – susurro.

–¡De acuerdo! ¡No vuelvas muy tarde a casa, Jongin! ¡Pasároslo bien!

–¡Tranquila, Mamá! No sabes cuánto me estoy divirtiendo...

Me levanto cuando oigo a mi madre cerrar la ventana de mi cuarto y veo a Hyung mordiéndose el labio inferior y los ojos cerrados intentando no gemir. Paso mis manos por sus caderas y le acaricio.

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan ca-cabrón? Ahh... 

–¿Eeeh? ¿Acaso no estoy moviéndome suavemente? ¿O acaso quieres que te folle más duro?

Hyung abre los ojos y me mira excitado y cabreado. Por dios, es hermoso...

–¿Qué hubieses he-hecho si t-tu madre nos llega a es-escuchar? ¡Aah! – se queja, pero en vez de hacerle caso muerdo uno de sus pezones.

–Seguir follándote, Hyung. He esperado mucho tiempo, no pararía por nada del mundo. Ahora sé un buen hyung, cállate a no ser que sea para gemir, y mueve esas caderas.

Le embisto fuertemente y ambos gemimos. Paso mis brazos por debajo de su cuerpo y le beso. Noto cómo intenta mover sus brazos pero al no poder hacerlo, gruñe y muerde mis labios cuando me río.

–¡Mmm! – gimo cuando Hyung empieza a mover sus caderas. Esto es el cielo y el infierno ahora mismo. Entonces, al entrar con más fuerza en su interior, noto cómo Hyung se retuerce mucho mientras gime desvergonzadamente; sonrío socarronamente, lo he encontrado.

–¡Como se te ocurra parar te mato, Jongin!

Me río mientras sigo follándomelo cada vez más y más duro, golpeando todo lo que puedo a su próstata. Acaricio sus muslos mientras muerdo suavemente su cuello.

–Nunca...

Muevo mi mano derecha hacia sus manos y se las desato de la cama. Rápidamente me rodea los hombros con sus brazos. Noto tirones en mi pelo y gruño, así que muerdo sus labios. De ellos salen gemidos altos y sensuales. El sonido de los golpes de nuestras caderas producen un sonido tan excitante que al mezclarse con nuestros gemidos, nublan mi mente.

Jadeo su nombre una y otra vez mientras lo penetro rápido, profundo y sin pausa. Cambio de posición su pierna izquierda y la coloco sobre mi hombro. La nueva posición me permite ir más adentro. Hyung cierra los ojos y de su comisura derecha sale un hilo de saliva. Muerdo su mentón y salgo de su interior. Ambos nos quejamos pero rápidamente levanto a Hyung.

–Cambio de posición, necesito verte montándome y corriéndote encima de mí ¡Eh!

Grito al final cuando Hyung me empuja contra la cama. Velozmente se sube en mis caderas y con sus manos, agarra mi rostro para besarme. Gimo guturalmente mientras que con mi mano derecha dirijo sus caderas a mi polla, la cual aguanto con la otra mano. Ambos gemimos en la boca del otro cuando se empala con mi polla completamente. Acaricio sus muslos mientras empieza a mover sus caderas en círculos. Observo su rostro. En sus ojos se refleja un mar de lujuria y frustración. Sonrío y acaricio su polla. Cierra los ojos y gime alto. Empieza a montarme más salvajemente por lo que subo la velocidad del vaivén en su polla.

Siento cómo rápidamente mis huevos se endurecen para correrme, pero él aún no lo ha hecho por lo que hago que se tumbe lo suficiente para que pueda masturbarle rápidamente y besarle a la vez. Hyung gime aún más hasta que noto cómo sus músculos aprietan mi polla en su interior, hasta que empieza a correrse. Su semen cae en mi pecho. Con la visión que Hyung me da, mordiéndose los labios mientras se corre y acariciando mis mejillas, me corro también dando una última embestida cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los espasmos dejan de envolverme, abro los ojos para ver a Hyung. Él también me mira. Ambos respiramos agitadamente. Sonrío cuando él simplemente se desploma encima de mí.

–Hyung...

–Dime...

Acaricio los muslos de Hyung y beso su frente.

–¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Hyung levanta la cabeza y me mira.

–¿Quedarte?

–Antes has dicho que estabas solo, y es muy tarde... tu padre seguramente vendrá borracho y no quiero dejarte solo con él.

Abre los ojos y sonríe con tristeza.

–Le has llegado a escuchar, ¿eeh...? ¿Por eso muchas veces apareces por las tardes y te quedas hasta la madrugada?

–Sí...

Hyung se levanta y mi polla sale de su interior. Me quejo cuando dejo de sentirlo, pero cuando se tumba a mi lado y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro derecho, me muevo de tal forma que ambos quedamos con las piernas entrelazadas.

–Hyung... – le llamo, pero él sólo me abraza más fuertemente – ¿Eso es un sí a poder quedarme?

Al no responderme, me preocupa, pero aún así, sólo le abrazo más fuertemente.


End file.
